Noodles and Beaches
by Lily Hanson
Summary: The Rangers take some time to relax with a day at the beach.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

"Noodle fight!" Cammy cried out excitedly as she picked up a pool noodle and whacked Koda on the back with it. Koda, who had just finished laying his towel down on the sand, turned to the little girl, a little hurt she would hit him. Cammy lowered her noodle in an attempt to explain.

"It's a game," she told the caveman. "You use the noodles as swords and hit people with it."

"Like this," Chase added, hitting Cammy on the arm with his own noodle.

"Careful, Chase!" Kendall called out, shaking her head from her own towel as she watched the Rangers get ready to play. Since Keeper had suggested they celebrate the discovery of the sixth energem, the Ranger thought the rest of their day would best be spent at the beach.

"It's okay. I can take it," Cammy assured Kendall before smacking Chase. He shook his head, picking her up and taking her out to the water. Koda followed, grabbing his own pool noodle so he could join in the fun.

"You're not going to join them?" Kendall asked, turning to Riley, Tyler and Shelby. Riley nodded his head, taking the green noodle.

"Someone's got to show them how to hold a sword."

"You're not going to turn a game into a lesson, are you?" Shelby whined. She grabbed an inflatable ring with plans to just float in the water until the sun went down. She didn't feel like spending the afternoon getting smacked around by Cammy and the boys.

"Maybe I'll just beat them and prove technique is better," Riley said as he headed out to the water. Shelby rolled her eyes but followed him out. When she was at the water's edge, she called out to the boys and Cammy that if anyone did accidentally hit her, they would be held underwater until they stopped breathing.

So Chase, naturally, had to test her out to make sure she would follow through on that threat. Kendall rolled her eyes, hoped she wouldn't lose a Ranger to this beach day, and then turned to Tyler.

"You're not joining them?"

He held up his journal. "I'm just going to log in a few things to dad before I go. It helps. Then I'll rescue Chase."

"Don't take too long," Kendall told him. "He's a little in over his head with Shelby."

"You could always go out there and rescue him," Tyler suggested. Kendall gestured to her clothes. Despite knowing she would be spending the afternoon at the beach, she hadn't packed a bathing suit; partially because she didn't own one but also because she had no plans on going near the water. Besides, shorts and a t-shirt were already casual enough for a day with her employees.

"Do I look like I want to get wet?"

"Clothes dry," Tyler reminded her. He pointed out to the water, "Besides, I'm sure Cammy would love it."

"Cammy's having a great time. And Koda and Chase are out there watching her. She'll be fine."

Tyler cocked an eyebrow. Kendall nodded.

"Riley's out there watching her. He'll make sure she's fine."

Tyler still didn't look convinced and pointed out to the water. Kendall looked and saw the little girl had somehow gotten Riley to the ground and was whacking him hard with a noodle. She groaned loudly.

"Cammy! Be gentle!"

When Kendall saw her words were falling on deaf ears, she got up and made her way towards the water. Though she was sure Riley could handle a noodle beat down from an eight year old, she didn't need him going into work the following day complaining he was sore. Tyler just rolled his eyes and continued writing in his journal for a moment. Then he looked up again, this time with a smirk. He set his journal down, grabbed the red noodle and made his way to the shoreline. As he approached his friends, he picked out his target.

"Surprise attack!" he yelled and tackled Kendall into the water. Cammy laughed hysterically, but the others watched in shock. Kendall, on the drive over, had made it clear she was going to spend the afternoon on her towel. She didn't want to get wet and no one expected her to socialise. In fact, they were already all impressed she had agreed to join them on their trip.

Tyler came up first, taking in a deep breath of air as he laughed. Kendall followed behind him, glaring intensely. Tyler turned to her with a little laugh.

"You were open," he explained, giving her a casual shrug. Kendall held out her hand.

"Cammy, noodle me."

"Yes!" Cammy smiled and passed on her noodle. Tyler held up his own, but it served him no purpose. Kendall smacked the noodle from his hands, then started to beat him with hers.

"Aw yeah, she's on my team," Chase called out as Tyler found himself needing to race into deeper waters just to shake off the scientist. When Kendall saw him retreating she handed the noodle back to Cammy and turned to leave.

"You can't have the caveman, the kid, and Ms. Morgan on your team," Riley shook his head. "They need to be fair."

"You get Tyler," Chase shrugged. "And aren't you the fencer? That's already an advantage."

"Koda hits harder," Riley protested. "And Cammy's crazy!"

"Tyler just dumped her in the ocean," Chase said. "You don't think that's crazy?"

"I'm only on Kendall's team!" Cammy called out, raising her hand. Koda gave a quick nod, agreeing mostly because he didn't want to have to hurt Kendall, even in a game. But then he noticed she was back on her towel, and not at all part of the fun with the Rangers. He excused himself from the game, heading back up to the beach.

Tyler, meanwhile, wasn't done having fun. He had gotten Kendall to stop hitting him but now saw Shelby floating in the water, completely unaware. Very quietly, he made his way to her. Without giving himself away, he swam under her, then flipped her ring over, causing her to fall into the water.

"That's it!" Shelby yelled, smashing her fist into the water, then running up to shore to get her noodle. She came back, eyeing Tyler. "You're so going to pay for that!"

"Whoo, Shelby's on our team!" Cammy smiled, then started to hit Riley again.

"Ow! Hey! Stop it!" Riley frowned. He couldn't bring himself to hurt the little girl, so found he was defenceless against her attacks. "This is so not fair!"

Koda, meanwhile, made it back to the towels and stood over Kendall. She noticed his shadow blocking her light as she read and looked up.

"Come and play," he invited her. "Water is warm."

"I'm fine here, Koda," Kendall said. "I'm already soaked, I don't have a change of clothes, and I'm still too sore to battle. Keeper's medicine doesn't work miracles."

"Don't have to battle," Koda told her and pointed to the ring Shelby had abandoned. "Can float. Be... uh... referee. Stop Cammy hurting Riley too bad."

Kendall looked out to the water, and rolled her eyes to see Cammy still hitting Riley.

"That sounds like a lot of work. Besides, I'm happy up here. I've got my papers and my chair..."

"Not happy with friends?" Koda sat next to Kendall. She shrugged.

"I'm happy with you guys. In fact, I'm extremely grateful for you guys today."

"Just today?"

"That's not what I mean," Kendall shook her head. "Facing down Sledge... I'll admit, I was scared."

"I was scared too," Koda said. "Cammy not tell us you okay. Thought you were dead."

"I didn't think I'd make it back either. At least, not unless you guys showed up."

"If we know, we protect you."

"I know," Kendall smiled. "I really know it. I guess it takes me finding myself on the other end of Sledge's fist to figure it out, but I trust you guys."

"Should," Koda told her. "We protect you."

"I guess I always kind of figured. I mean, you need me for weapons and finding the energems..."

"Kendall..."

"But it's sinking it. It's more than that," Kendall smiled as she looked to Koda. "I was in trouble today and the only thing I could think of was you guys. I've never felt as safe as I did when you guys came back and hugged me."

Kendall looked down at the sand, "It's the first time I've really felt protected."

"Rangers always protect you," Koda told her. "And parents."

"I know you will. And I know the Fishers always have. But knowing something and feeling it, that's different," Kendall smiled again. "I'm happy, Koda. I'm happy to be out here with you Rangers. But I'm also happy just sitting back and watching you guys have fun."

"Kendall have more fun if you have fun," Koda told her. He offered her the blue noodle. "Whack someone."

"I got my fix with Tyler," Kendall insisted.

"Whack Shelby," Koda said, and a little spark came to Kendall's eye. The offer was tempting. But she shook her head.

"It wouldn't be professional."

"Not at work," Koda reminded her. "No need for professional."

"She's still a Ranger, and an employee. And she did seem prepared to lead the tours this morning. She may be annoying, but..."

"Whack," Koda interrupted with a smile. "Feel better. Make Shelby more... tolerable."

"You're not going to rest, are you?" Kendall asked. Koda shook his head.

"Not until you have fun. Whack Shelby. I protect you."

"If you insist," Kendall said, getting to her feet. Koda smiled as he followed her out to the water. When Cammy and the Rangers saw her joining, they stopped their game, a little confused.

"Are you back? Are you playing?" Cammy asked excitedly. Kendall nodded her head.

"I'll play. One condition. I get to hit the waitress."

"Me?" Shelby pointed to herself while she looked around for anyone else Kendall could have been talking about. Suddenly, she was hit in the stomach by a blue noodle. She looked at the person on the end, seeing it was Kendall. "Oh shoot, you mean you're playing for real?"

"Fight, fight, fight!" Cammy chanted.

"This isn't fair," Tyler frowned, picking up his own noodle. "Shelby can't fight back! Ms. Morgan, you're already hurt!"

"Tell it to the caveman," Kendall said and followed Shelby through the water as she tried to run. Tyler turned to Koda, seeing the blue Ranger with his arms crossed.

"No hurt Kendall?" Tyler asked. Koda nodded his head. Suddenly, there was a splash, then a loud gasp from Cammy.

"Waitress fought back! The waitress fought back!"

Shelby surfaced from the water, with a blue noodle in hand. She tossed it towards the shore, then started to splash. Kendall came up after her, empty handed and bombarded by all the water Shelby was throwing her way. Cammy puffed her cheeks.

"Kendall, I'll save you!" she grabbed Chase's noodle and swam over to Shelby, smacking the pink Ranger with the two noodles in her arms. As Shelby squealed, Kendall grabbed Cammy in her arms.

"You have got to cool it with these hits," she warned the little girl. Cammy offered one of her noodles.

"After we beat up the boys?" she asked.

"You take Koda," Kendall smirked. Cammy nodded her head, jumped from Kendall's arms then chased after the blue Ranger. Shelby, seeing she had both girls on her side, picked up her noodle and turned to Tyler. She still had to get back at him for dumping her.

"Oh, what the hell," Riley rolled his eyes, grabbed his noodle and then just started to whack at Cammy or Shelby, forgetting about technique. Anyone who came within arm's reach who wasn't on his team was fair game.

Then again, he still couldn't justify hitting a little girl, so spent most of his time helping Tyler protect himself from Shelby.

Chase, now unarmed, swam over to Kendall. It was a risk, considering she had a noodle in his hand, but he doubted she would hit him without warning. He seemed to be right, as he stood next to her and she made no move to attack.

"You've got a dark side," he said and pointed to Koda, who was running up the beach with Cammy behind him. "Poor guy had your back, and you send the savage after him."

"He's the only one who can take her hits," Kendall shrugged. "Besides, he's the one who insisted I come out here."

"I'm glad he did," Chase said. "You've never really hung out with us before."

"I've never had a reason," Kendall answered. Chase turned to her.

"What's your reason today?"

"Safety."

Chase smirked, "So, you feel safe, huh?"

"It's taking some getting used to," Kendall nodded.

"Well, don't get used to it just yet."

"Why not?" Kendall asked before Chase picked up her and threw her into the water. He didn't care that she was armed, or that if she did come after him, he couldn't fight back. Kendall surfaced, blowing water out of her mouth then glaring at Chase.

"You should have brought a bathing suit," he told her before taking off as quickly as he could. Kendall was right behind him.

-Dino-Charge-

"All tucked in. Nice and cozy. Sweet dreams, Kendall," Cammy smiled, kissing Kendall's forehead as she helped Koda get her to bed. Their day at the beach had ended with the Rangers watching the sunset and then the Fishers coming by to pick up Cammy. By that point, the Rangers had been so tired from their day, they had accepted the Fisher's invitation for a ride home. But when none of them could last the car ride, Mr. Fisher suggested they stay over. Between the spare bedroom and the couches, as we all as extra mat, there was more than enough room.

While the Rangers had woken up once they arrived at the Fishers and were helping to get their sleeping arrangements set up, Kendall was out. Her mother, seeing all her cuts and bruises, insisted Kendall take something for the pain that knocked her out almost immediately. Cammy insisted she help Kendall to bed, just to make sure she was comfortable (and that there would be enough room in her bed to share).

"Not finish bedtime story?" Koda asked Cammy, looking a little disappointed. Cammy chuckled.

"They all end with happily ever after, Koda."

"But, what happen to bunny?" Koda asked. "He ever find carrots again?"

"He finds a whole field of them. He lives happily ever after."

Koda breathed a sigh of relief. Cammy chuckled and rolled her eyes. Finally, Mr. Fisher came in.

"Alright, Cammy," he said. "Time for bed for you too."

"But I'm not tired."

"But we are," his father insisted. "And it's already well past your bedtime. You had an exciting day."

Mr. Fisher tucked Cammy into bed, then turned out the light as he and Koda left the room. Koda was about to head downstairs to see where he would be sleeping, but Mr. Fisher grabbed him by the arm.

"You never did explain Kendall's bruises," he said. "I have a hard time believing they're all from the noodle fight. Is there anything we need to worry about? She's not... in trouble, is she?"

Koda shook his head. "Just rough morning."

"I've had a few rough mornings myself. They've never left me black and blue. Koda, if something is going on, I want to know about it. I want to help her."

Koda smiled reassuringly, "Kendall is okay. Kendall is very happy. Tell Koda herself."

"She's not getting into anything, is she?" Mr. Fisher asked. "The social worker warned us about that when we took her in. I'd have thought by now she would know better, but Koda, if she's struggling..."

"I never let Kendall struggle, "Koda promised. "Rough morning, but Kendall safe. Kendall is happy."

"So, you don't know anything?"

"Know Kendall is safe," Koda smiled. Then he felt a light pat on the back and turned to see Chase had joined him.

"We've got the spare room," he told the caveman. "Hope you're alright sharing a bed."

Koda gave a nod, then gestured to Mr. Fisher, "Chase tell Mr. Fisher Kendall is okay."

"The bruises?" Chase asked, then shrugged casually. "Like this big guy probably told you, we had a bit of a rough morning. We tried setting up one of the displays for the museum and it just wouldn't cooperate. We've all got all our fingers and toes, though."

"A display did this?" Mr. Fisher asked. "Were you setting up a boxing ring with a real boxer?"

"Some artifacts are dangerous," Chase shrugged, then showed one of his own bruises to Mr. Fisher, "I got this one here just opening a box."

"And Kendall's worse off because...?"

"She's incredible," Chase smiled. "She'd never let anything happen to us. When everything started going wrong, she tried to handle it on her own."

Chase put his hand on Mr. Fisher's shoulder and flashed him a smile, "You've got an amazing daughter, Mr. Fisher. You should feel really lucky to have her."

Mr. Fisher smiled and nodded his head, "I'm grateful she's back. Have a good night, boys."

As the older man walked away, Koda turned to Chase.

"Smooth."

"Compliments go a long way, mate," Chase said. "You just gotta know what to say to people. For instance, tell a girl she looks good, she might give you her phone number. Tell a parent they raised a good person, they'll be grateful and happy."

"So, why no more phone numbers?" Koda asked. Chase frowned deeply.

"You've been talking to Riley, haven't you?"

"Chase always flirt with girls," Koda nodded. "Now that stop for Kendall."

"Not for... you know what, you can just sleep on the floor tonight."

"Okay," Koda shrugged. "Not mind floor. Feel like home."

"Fine, you get the bed, I'll take the floor."

Koda shrugged again as he and Chase walked into the guest bedroom.

"If Chase insist," he said and lay down on the bed, enjoying the comfort. While it was true that he didn't mind sleeping on the floor, and it brought him a certain level of familiarity and comfort, he did still love the real comfort of a mattress and pillows and blankets. He smirked contently as Chase realized he had been played. Koda stuck out his tongue at the pouting black Ranger.

"Ha-ha."


End file.
